Un effet inattendu mais désirable
by Nala Firenight
Summary: Hanji a donnée une certaine  boisson  à Eren dans le but de l'aider à récupérer plus vite pour faire des expériences plus rapidement. Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'à dit le/la (impossible de savoir son sexe) scientifique mais est-ce vraiment la vérité ?... Un Os consacré à Rivaille et à Eren sur un thème… animal x) .
1. Résumé

**Titre :** Un effet inattendu mais désirable

 **Genre :** Anthropomorphique : _Wolf!Eren_ , _Yaoi_ , un chouilla _guimauve_ (sur la fin).

 **Rating :** _**M**_.

 **Pairing :** _EreRi_ (Eren x Rivaille) … Oui, vous avez bien lu, c'est bien Eren le _Seme_ ^^!

 **Résumé :** Hanji a donnée une certaine « boisson » à Eren dans le but de l'aider à récupérer plus vite pour faire des expériences plus rapidement. Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'à dit le/la (impossible de savoir son sexe) scientifique mais est-ce vraiment la vérité ?...

Un Os consacré à Rivaille et à Eren sur un thème… animal x) .

 **P.S :** Je sais, le titre est un paradoxe mais vous comprendrez à la fin pourquoi …:)

 **Crédit :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Hajime Hisayama, l'auteur de Shingeki no Kyojin, un manga que je recommande vivement à tous sauf les personnes sensibles.


	2. Un effet inattendu mais désirable

/!\\\ Attention, présence de _**yaoi**_ , merci au jeune public, aux personnes fragiles aux homophobes de ne pas lire ce One-Shot . Merci de votre compréhension ! /!\\\

/!\\\Présence d'un _**lemon**_ (Je préviendrais!^^)/!\\\

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

 **POV RIVAILLE**

Putain. De bordel. De merde.

C'était ce que mon cerveau arrivait à penser à ce moment. Je me frottai les yeux, ne parvenant toujours pas à y croire. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ... Un rictus nerveux naquît sur mes lèvres. Nan, c'était trop énorme, c'était une putain de blague … Et pourtant …

Je reportais mon attention sur le morveux qui demeurait sous ma garde. Il était paisiblement endormi sur son lit, une fine couverture le couvrant des pieds à la nuque. Rien d'anormal jusqu'ici. C'était en regardant sa tête qu'on pouvait remarquer un élément inquiétant et insolite. Le merdeux avait deux grandes oreilles brunes de loup de chaque côté de son crâne, de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Mais d'où ça venait ? J'avais ma petite idée sur la question. La réponse était une personne : Hanji Zoé, la scientifique dingue ou l'amoureuse des titans, les « trucs-qui-bouffent-les-humains-depuis-près-d-un-siècle ». Bonjour le tableau.

D'un pas rageur, je sortis de la « cage » dans laquelle Jaeger était enfermé et me dirigeai visiblement énervé, et il y avait de quoi, vers la salle commune. Là, mon escouade me fit un salut militaire parfait mais je m'en foutais pas mal.

Lorsque je vis l'objet de ma fureur, mes pupilles s'étrécirent et mes yeux se firent plus meurtriers que jamais. La folle-dingue me fit un grand sourire tandis que je lui demandais d'un ton sinistre :

\- Dis-moi quatre yeux, t'as fait quoi au gamin ?

\- Ah, bonjour Rivaille ! Mais je n'ai rien fais du tout, pourquoi ? me répondit la folle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Ah ? Vraiment ? Répliquai-je, menaçant au possible.

\- Bien sûr ! S'exclama-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence, juste pour me rendre encore plus fou de rage.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Sifflai-je dangereusement.

\- Non, il y a un problème ?

Je lançais un coup d'œil à mon équipe en leur intimant de sortir, ce qu'ils firent non sans un frisson d'effroi. Une fois ceci fait, je m'assis sur la chaise à côté de moi en fulminant, calant mon poing gauche sur mon front. Je me calmais un peu pour ne pas trop hurler sur ma coéquipière tandis que celle-ci me regardait d'un drôle d'air en devinant :

\- C'est Eren ?

\- Qui veux-tu que ce soit à part ce merdeux insolent pas foutu de chier correctement? Grinçai-je d'un ton cinglant. Tu lui as donné un truc ?

\- Hum ... Ah oui, c'est vrai, je m'en rappelle ! Je lui ai donné un complément survitaminé pour qu'il puisse reprendre des forces rapidement afin de faire d'autres expériences au plus vite.

\- Un complément survitaminé, hein ? Et est-ce que ton putain de produit donne des oreilles d'animal ? Crachai-je, hors de moi.

\- … Eren a des oreilles d'animal ! Hurla-t-elle à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, ne prenant pas en compte le fait que sa bêtise était plus qu'irresponsable, mon aura se noircissant de plus en plus sans qu'elle n'en tienne compte. Mais c'est merveilleux ! Il faut que je fasse d'autres tests pour que je -

Elle ne put continuer sur sa lancée car je m'étais déplacé rapidement jusqu'à elle et la soulevai du sol par le col.

\- Merveilleux, hein ? Ricanai-je. Et on fait comment s'il se transforme en titan ?

Elle ne trouva rien à dire et resta sans voix alors je la reposai au sol. J'allais encore lui remonter les bretelles quand j'entendis un long cri venant du sous-sol, identifiant sans mal la voix de Petra. Je jurai contre mes subordonnés et filai vers le cachot où était emprisonné le merdeux, la scientifique chevronnée sur mes pas. Arrivé en bas, je me stoppai net, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure : Petra ne cessait de caresser les oreilles du gamin tout en s'extasiant sur leur soi-disant douceur, Gunther et Erd tournaient autour de lui en rigolant tandis que Auruo adoptait une mine déconfite devant … « ça ».

J'écarquillais un peu les yeux : le morveux avait l'air calme, très calme, beaucoup trop calme et il se laissait faire comme si de rien n'était. Putain, il était constipé ou quoi ?! Je m'attardais sur son physique surprenant : le jeune Jaeger possédait toujours ses deux grandes oreilles brunes canines, un visage humain, des bras humains et... surprise : une longue queue brune qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle d'un loup descendait jusqu'au sol, immobile. En revenant au prisonnier, je constatais non sans étonnement que ses jambes avaient étés remplacées par deux grandes pattes de loups dont les griffes étaient d'une longueur à en faire pâlir plus d'un. Son pantalon était d'ailleurs déchiré à cause de la largeur des membres bestiaux. Je comprenais maintenant mieux pourquoi l'adolescent de quinze piges se tenait à un mur avec un bras : il ne devait pas être habitué à avoir d'aussi grosses pattes.

J'eus envie d'exploser sur le coup : un gamin pas très humain (en ajoutant que ledit gamin pouvait aussi se changer en titan de 15 mètres monstrueux) était devant mes coéquipiers et ces derniers ... n'en avaient rien à foutre, ils étaient même enchantés par ce soudain changement d'apparence. Je m'apprêtais à intervenir quand la dingue des titans cria au miracle en chialant comme une gamine devant un cadeau de Noël en courant vers la victime de ses manigances. Elle l'inspecta sous toutes ses coutures puis se retira, ses yeux brillants d'enthousiasme. Ceux de l'homme-loup par contre étaient cachés par son épaisse touffe de cheveux bruns.

Soudain, il lâcha le mur, à mon plus grand étonnement, pensant qu'il ne pouvait se déplacer et réussi avec la plus grande aisance à faire deux pas en direction d'Hanji qui regardait intriguée son « expérience ». Lorsqu'il leva la tête en lâchant le mur, tout le monde, même moi, se pétrifia de stupéfaction : Eren fixait la responsable de son malheur avec un regard meurtrier, horrifié, honteux, effrayé mais surtout haineux. La scientifique, pour la première fois de sa vie certainement, perdit son éternel sourire fou. Surtout lorsque le demi-monstre lâcha d'une voix rauque, grave et retentissante :

\- Un jour, tu me le paiera, je peux te l'assurer …

A ces mots, je repris mes esprits et fauchai ses pattes, non sans lâcher un petit grognement de douleur. La vache, c'étaient des morceaux de béton ou quoi ?! L'idiot suicidaire tomba quand même au sol tandis que je lui passai des menottes, histoire de le calmer un peu. A mon contact, je sentis qu'il frissonna. Je mis cela sur la sensation du métal contre sa peau.

Mine de rien, ça me faisait chier de devoir lui passer les menottes à cause d'une erreur causée par une certaine chercheuse pas foutue de faire une préparation correctement. Surtout que pour une fois, le merdeux n'y était pour rien, ce qui relevait du miracle. C'était juste une victime de l'égoïsme de cette binoclarde aux pensées plus que douteuses. Je la foudroyai des yeux en emmenant la demi-bête, mes subalternes me suivant en baissant la tête pendant que je les engueulai à cause de leur manque de vigilance, chose logique après avoir vu ce pétage de câble signé Eren Jaeger.

Nous croisâmes les camarades de promotion du morveux qui dévisageaient ce dernier avec diverses émotions, allant de la haine pure et dure à la compassion douce mais révulsive, en passant par l'indifférence la plus totale et les rires moqueurs et blessants. La jeune recrue menottée baissa encore d'avantage la tête, ce qui me surprit. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher dessus, pourtant. Interloqué par son comportement, j'ordonnai à mes soldats d'aller avertir Erwin de la situation. Malgré quelques protestations contre le fait que si Eren venait à m'attaquer, cela pourrait être dangereux, ce à quoi je répondis par un regard plus que noir, ils firent convenablement leur tâche pendant que j'emmenai Eren dans mon bureau. Il ne pipa mot jusque là d'ailleurs.

Une fois enfermé dans mon bureau et les bracelets en métal enlevés, il se laissa tomber au sol, les oreilles et la queue basses tandis que je m'asseyais sur une chaise en face de lui en le scrutant, l'air observateur. Puis peu à peu, ses oreilles remontèrent et il reprit de l'assurance comme par magie. Je restai un peu perdu face à ce caractère totalement contraire à celui de la jeune recrue que j'avais l'habitude de côtoyer, la connaissant comme possédant un caractère très… explosif. Puis soudain, il se leva, ses yeux turquoises pétillants de malice et d'insolence. J'inspirai à fond puis je lui jetai :

\- C'est bon, ta constipation est passée ? T'es calmé ?

\- Oui Rivaille, merci d'ailleurs, me répliqua-t-il dans un sourire … carnassier.

Je tiquais : comment venait-il de m'appeler ? Je décidais de ne pas en tenir compte.

\- Bien. Tu te sens comment ?

\- Relativement bien, Caporal.

Mouais, j'avais sûrement mal entendu …

\- Tu ne ressens aucune envie particulière ?

\- Si, j'ai faim !

Je le foudroyai du regard. Il se foutait de ma gueule ?! De quel droit me parle-t-il sur ce ton ?! Mais malgré mon geste, son attention ne dévia pas le moins du monde

\- Soit, allons manger, tranchai-je finalement.

\- Bien, mon Caporal !

Sur le chemin, je ne cessais de l'observer du coin de l'œil : lui qui était si respectueux venait de se foutre royalement de moi. Ce n'était pas normal, pas normal du tout. Peut-être était-ce la mixture foireuse de Hanji qui agissait sur son caractère... Ou bien c'était à cause de sa nouvelle apparence et la réaction de ceux qu'il considérait comme ses amis … Je n'en savais rien. J'enrageai : s'il y avait bien quelques chose que je ne supportais pas hormis la saleté et l'indiscipline, c'était l'ignorance. Puis petit à petit, ma colère se changea en profonde angoisse : mais qu'est-ce qu'il arrivait à cet adolescent borné, froid, insolent, suicidaire et déterminé ?

 **FIN POV RIVAILLE**

Les deux soldats se joignirent à table et mangèrent rapidement avec les autres membres du bataillon d'exploration. Eren ne cessait de se faire charrier sur son apparence canine, ses camarades caressant ses oreilles ou frottant sa queue, ce qu'il ne releva pas et en ria, à la surprise générale. Lui, l'idiot suicidaire, plus susceptible que n'importe qui au sein du bataillon d'exploration, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention à ce genre de plaisanterie ? Impensable. Et pourtant ... Il restait d'un calme désarmant et faisait même preuve d'humour, attitude totalement opposée à celle de ce matin. Mikasa et Armin furent les premiers à s'inquiéter de ce comportement trop différent de celui auquel ils étaient habitués.

Ils isolèrent le demi-titan et ils lui posèrent des questions sur son état mais il répondit à toutes en riant et en plaisantant, ce qui les alarma encore plus. D'habitude, il les envoyait balader, ne supportant pas que les autres se fasse du mouron pour lui. Ils firent un rapport détaillé oral sur l'état de celui qu'on surnommait « espoir de l'humanité » au major Erwin qui était préoccupé par le sort du malheureux. Hanji assura que l'effet se dissiperait le lendemain matin et que son comportement devait avoir changé à cause du breuvage, ce qui confirma la première supposition du Caporal chef.

Celui-ci prit en charge Eren et le dispensa d'entraînement toute la journée, ne souhaitant pour rien au monde qu'un accident grave à cause du caractère ou de l'apparence du châtain ne se produise. Après tout, il ne savait **RIEN** sur les effets qu'engendraient la maudite « potion-qui-transforme-les-gens-en-demi-loup ». Il fit ainsi plus ample connaissance avec l'adolescent en traînant avec lui afin de le surveiller et à sa grande surprise, il le trouva fort intéressant.

Bon, il est vrai que le frère de Mikasa Ackerman lui faisait de l'effet depuis un bon moment déjà. Son caractère déterminé et insoumis, son corps fin mais musclé, ses cheveux d'une douceur incomparable, sa peau bronzée et lisse avaient déjà charmés le petit Caporal. Mais ce qui l'avait achevé, ce fut au tribunal, lorsqu'il plongea dans les yeux du demi-titan après l'avoir frappé. L'émotion qu'il y vit le subjugua : détermination. C'était cela qui avait séduit Rivaille, c'était ces magnifiques iris bleu-vertes laissant entrevoir une véritable boule de détermination pure en fusion.

Mais il avait tout simplement ignoré son attirance pour un subordonné, trouvant que l'idée d'une relation entre un grand jeune homme et un petit caporal était dégueulasse, même si la jeune recrue alimentait la plupart de ces rêves les moins catholiques, voire pas catholiques du tout. Il pensait d'ailleurs improbable que le jeune homme qui avait dérobé le cœur meurtri du vétéran avait des sentiments réciproques à ceux de son aîné. C'était vrai, quel grand jeune homme séduisant serait attiré par un petit adulte à moitié âgé acariâtre ? Risible.

Cependant, si au début Rivaille faisait preuve d'impassibilité et d'indifférence envers le jeune homme, il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de sauter sur la victime de ses fantasmes d'adulte. Il se rappelait d'ailleurs très bien qu'il avait faillit commettre l'irréparable il y a seulement quelques jours.

Il était tranquillement devant la cellule de son subordonné et s'apprêtait à le réveiller, après avoir indiqué aux deux gardes qu'il prenait la relève et qu'ils pouvaient aller se reposer. Il avait ouvert la porte et s'était avancé vers le jeune Jaeger quand il s'était stoppé net en voyant son soldat : ce dernier tenait sa couverture contre lui, un air insouciant et serein était plaqué sur son visage mature aux rondeurs encore enfantines, ses lèvres esquissant un petit sourire tendre à croquer et ses sourcils habituellement froncés étaient relevés naturellement. La couverture épaisse à cause du froid était placé entre ses jambes et il l'agrippait avec ferveur, comme s'il faisait un câlin au tissu. Rivaille s'était surprit à penser qu'il aurait donné cher pour être à la place de la couverture. Il s'était approché lentement du demi-titan et avait caressé inconsciemment la joue rebondie de celui qu'il surnommait « gamin ».

Un gémissement de bien être s'était frayé un chemin entre les lèvres fermées d'Eren, figeant son aîné. Un appel au viol. Le haut gradé s'était précipité sur la porte de la cellule du prisonnier, la faisant claquer puis il s'était collé contre les barreaux, une main sur sa bouche et ses joues légèrement rouges. Il n'avait pas pu résister quand le petit bruit était sortit et un combat intérieur avait commencé, sa raison bataillant contre son envie pour le moins … triviale. Finalement, la raison avait été la plus forte et elle lui avait hurlé de sortir, ce qu'il avait fait dans un fracas épouvantable.

Malgré ce petit incident matinal, le brun avait quand même passé une journée acceptable. Mais son désir ne faisait qu'augmenter de jours en jours et la nouvelle apparence du fils de Grisha Jaeger avait eu l'effet d'une suppression considérable de temps avant que la bombe de désir qu'enfermait Rivaille n'explose.

Il avait été complètement dépassé lorsque un Eren mi-humain mi-loup avait été devant lui. L'envie de se jeter sur le brun n'avait jamais été aussi forte qu'à ce moment là et l'homme de petite taille avait du se faire violence pour ne pas violer l'adolescent devant ses compagnons. En effet, pour lui, mélanger le jeune homme qu'il aimait et la créature qui qualifiait le mieux cette même personne était tout simplement de trop. Mais il avait tenu bon et avait résisté au charme animal que dégageait le garçon.

A cette pensée, le Caporal ne put s'empêcher de détourner les yeux de celui qui le faisait fantasmer. Soudain, Rivaille crut rêver : le jeune homme de quinze ans son cadet lui saisit le menton et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de l'adulte en susurrant d'une voix sensuelle et basse:

\- Et bien, Rivaille, incapable de me regarder dans les yeux ?

Aussitôt, le concerné se recula vivement et contempla avec consternation les prunelles de son vis-à-vis. Ce qu'il y décela le fit frissonner imperceptiblement, mais ce fut suffisant pour permettre à Eren de savoir qu'il faisait de l'effet à l'homme d'un mètre soixante. Un regard de prédateur, acéré, où la luxure et le désir semblaient régner en maîtres absolus dans les orbes aigue-marine, happait les yeux anthracite étincelants de l'adulte, lequel déglutit difficilement devant un regard d'une telle intensité . Il avait l'impression que le gamin allait le croquer, le dévorer sans aucune retenue et il ne sut dire pourquoi mais cela l'excita plus que de raison. Rivaille se sentit fondre et dériver doucement vers les abysses de la dépravation au fur et à mesure qu'Eren se penchait vers lui, impuissant face au regard de feu que lui envoyait son cadet.

Puis brusquement, l'adolescent plissa les yeux et claqua la langue en rabattant ses oreilles de loup, réaction totalement contradictoire au moment chargé de sensations enivrantes. Le Caporal Chef lui décocha un regard d'incompréhension totale, ce à quoi son subalterne répondit par un mouvement de la tête derrière lui. Rivaille se retourna et vit Petra en compagnie d'Auruo arriver vers eux en courant. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il aurait souhaité que ces deux là n'arrivent pas à ce moment.

Il croisa les bras et écouta patiemment le rapport concernant l'entraînement des jeunes recrues du bataillon d'exploration. Petra s'égara un peu en demandant silencieusement à Eren de se baisser, ce qu'il fit en lui adressant un sourire charmeur, la faisant rosir légèrement. Elle toucha délicatement les oreilles bestiales de la recrue, cette dernière fermant délicatement les yeux sous le traitement infligé et soupirant de plaisir. Rivaille fut piqué au vif par ce son, par ce sourire et par cette attention dédiée à la petite femme. Il ne cilla pas jusqu'à ce que la combattante aux cheveux auburn soit rassasiée. Il se promit de faire payer plus tard au gamin ce moment.

Elle s'en alla avec Auruo sur les talons, ce dernier lançant un regard jaloux à Eren, lequel ricana silencieusement, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser la colère du Caporal Chef, qui se retint à grand peine de fracasser la tête du brun contre le mur d'à côté dans un excès de jalousie qui pourrait sembler injustifié si on était étranger à la situation. Les deux compères continuèrent leur route, tranquillement, calmement en apparence mais derrière l'impassibilité du Caporal se voilait un chaos de sentiments contradictoires. Le jeune Jaeger, devant le manque de réaction visible de la personne désirée, fit un peu la moue en soufflant discrètement. Depuis longtemps déjà, il avait compris ses sentiments pour le Caporal Chef Rivaille, fier soldat du bataillon d'exploration, véritable légende vivante, égalant plus de cent hommes à lui seul. Malheureusement, il n'avait jamais eu le courage de dire en face ce qu'il ressentait pour _lui_.

 _Lui,_ cette personne paraissant froide, au cœur de glace et aux yeux tranchants fauchant les vies telle la mort qui venait en emportant nombres d'âmes, innocentes ou coupables, jeunes ou âgées, pures ou malades. _Lui,_ cette personne qui a vaincu cette déesse de malheur et de détresse au prix d'innombrables sacrifices et larmes. _Lui,_ cet être semblant invincible et impénétrable, cachant au plus profond de son cœur en réalité une âme brisée et lassée de la vie. _Lui,_ cet homme qui plus que quiconque a besoin d'un remède pour guérir son cœur meurtri et mutilé par la guerre, les titans, la famine et tout les malheurs du monde. Et ce remède au pouvoir si puissant portait un nom bien précis : _amour_ .

Cette chose que tout le monde connaît, que tout le monde croît connaître. Cette chose qui réchauffe le plus démuni des hommes ou la plus accablée de toutes les femmes. Cette chose qui peut briser l'être humain en une multitude de morceaux comme une balle de revolver contre une fenêtre de verre. Cette chose qui agit comme une prison dorée dans laquelle le jardin d'Eden est confiné. Cette chose, chacun la conçoit comme il le souhaite. Eren sait très bien ce que c'est. Pour lui, l'amour est une caresse enchanteresse, un petit plus qui met du piment à sa vie, qui la rend plus palpitante jour après jour. Et tout ce bonheur, il le consacre à une personne, à _lui_ : au Caporal Chef Rivaille.

Eren se mit à sourire doucement devant l'air pensif de l'élu de son cœur. Jamais il n'avait eu le courage de se déclarer, son respect et son incompétence pour les grands discours barricadant cette possibilité. Mais à présent, cela semblait différent : à cause d'Hanji, sa nature de loup le poussait à prendre d'avantage confiance en lui, à sourire plus souvent, à se montrer plus entreprenant et insolent aussi. Il voulait faire comprendre à son supérieur les sentiments qui l'animait. Par contre, il était hors de question de lui déclarer sa flamme sous son apparence actuelle. Le Caporal pourrait prendre ça comme un effet indésirable de la mixture de la « binoclarde », comme ce dernier aimait tellement l'appeler.

Que Rivaille ait presque le double de son âge actuel ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Tout ce que voyait le brun, c'était que le soldat aguerri avait besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer, un confident fidèle et compréhensif, un petit ami compétent et audacieux. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui le fasse sourire à cette chienne de vie qu'était la leur. C'était sur ces pensées qu'Eren passa le reste de la journée avec son aîné .

La nuit froide et sombre tombait doucement sur le château qui servait de Quartier Général au bataillon d'exploration tel un voile obscur sur ce monde de désolation. Eren gardait toujours son apparence canine, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à ses camarades qui aimaient bien le demi-titan avec ou sans attributs canins. Jean n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de fâcher Eren, ce dernier repoussant toutes ses tentatives d'une pique comique, faisant rire la 104ème escouade et même l'escouade de Rivaille. Ce dernier n'était pourtant pas aussi enthousiaste que ses collègues. Il venait de prendre une grave décision et espérait ne pas la regretter. C'était extrêmement osé mais tant pis, il avait assez attendu. Lorsque le banquet fut fini, la recrue Jaeger rejoignit le Caporal Chef en disant pour la centième fois au moins à Armin et Mikasa de ne pas s'en faire pour lui. Il soupira discrètement : pourquoi ces deux là voyaient toujours Rivaille comme un monstre ? C'étaient ses deux meilleurs amis, mais bon quand même, il y avait de quoi s'énerver. Il perdit le rythme de ses pensées quand le sujet de ces dernières vint le voir.

Ils empruntaient silencieusement le couloir menant au cachot d'Eren quand Rivaille prit un chemin différent en intimant à son subordonné de le suivre. Ce dernier le suivit, la tête plein d'interrogations, sa queue se balançant de droite à gauche de manière incertaine, prouvant sa confusion. Les deux soldats arrivèrent finalement devant la chambre du Caporal qui poussa sèchement la porte avec sa botte, quelques rougeurs parsemant ses joues. Eren n'en crut pas ses yeux mais appliqua l'ordre à la lettre en demandant à son supérieur la raison pour laquelle il allait dormir dans la chambre de celui-ci.

Ce dernier prit une légère teinte cramoisie en répondant grossièrement en déglutissant que c'était pour le surveiller au cas où, un déluge de sentiment découlant de ses mots, ce qui affola l'adulte pourtant connu comme étant impossible à décrypter émotionnellement parlant. Eren ne prit pas en compte la réaction bien trop suggestive de son aîné et alla se doucher, non s'en en avertir celui-ci, qui rougit plus encore si c'était possible pour un homme aussi peu habitué à laisser transparaître ses émotions. Pour s'occuper, Rivaille se mit à faire le ménage, ça lui détendait toujours les nerfs et cette fois-ci n'échappa pas à la règle.

Une fois sa tâche terminé, il vit que son cadet était sorti alors il fila vers la salle de bain sans demander son reste, ce qui surprit quelques peu le concerné des pensées du Caporal.

Le brun haussa les épaules puis remarqua soudain qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul lit dans la pièce. Son cerveau s'arrêta de fonctionner pendant une fraction de seconde mais une fois cet infime laps de temps passé, il aurait habituellement rougit en tremblant de tous ses membres mais le breuvage de la brune à lunettes faisait encore effet et cela ne l'atteignit pas. Enfin, ce fut ce qu'il pensa. Quelques secondes après, la réaction qu'il aurait dut avoir arriva finalement, et ce malgré son état actuel de demi-bête.

Trop perturbé par les visions soudain peu catholiques germant dans son cerveau, il décida de s'asseoir sur le lit double aux draps blancs immaculés. Il fixa ses pattes arrières en essayant vainement de reprendre son calme mais ce fut chose vaine. Soudain, il réalisa que son supérieur était dans la salle de bain, ce qui lui envoya des flashs de rêves tous plus érotiques les uns que les autres. Il prit une forte couleur vermeille tout en se tenant la tête dans les mains.

Il ferma les yeux et faute de pouvoir passer à autre chose, il essaya d'imaginer son supérieur sous la douche, ce qu'il parvint à faire avec une facilité déconcertante. Il visualisait très nettement son aimé de dos, l'eau parcourant chacun de ses muscles saillants dans une course effrénée, dévalant son corps d'apollon telle une cascade d'eau cristalline coulant le long des rochers ardoises. Ses cheveux noirs de jais légèrement humides rendaient un charme sexy à l'homme de petite taille bien bâti. Eren l'imagina en train de se tourner vers lui, ses deux yeux habituellement froids et distants étincelants de luxure et d'envie sauvages et animales.

Le fils du médecin ouvrit les yeux d'un coup en inspirant violemment, les yeux dans le vague où de petites étincelles d'excitation se faisaient voir. Il prit une décision d'une importance capitale puis étira un sourire libidineux en ricanant faiblement. Le Caporal-chef allait avoir une nuit plus courte que prévue. Le court de ses pensées fut interrompu par la porte de la salle de bain qui s'ouvrit en grand d'un mouvement sec.

Ce fut à ce moment que la raison d'Eren s'envola : son cher Caporal, le visage légèrement écarlate et un sourire lubrique plaqué sur son expression désireuse, était tout simplement vêtu de ses vêtements habituels à la différence près que sa chemise blanche était un peu ouverte sur son torse à la couleur diaphane, laissant entrevoir sa musculature prononcée, sa lavallière était posée négligemment sur son épaule carrée, il était pied nu et son pantalon était un peu baissé sur le côté gauche, dévoilant un peu son aine aux yeux gourmands de la jeune recrue.

Il avança lentement d'une démarche féline vers Eren qui se laissa faire sous tant de charme masculin venant de celui qu'il aimait. L'homme aux cheveux ébènes fit basculer le brun sous forme canine sur le lit, se tenant à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Il plongea ses petits yeux bleu argenté dans ceux turquoises de sa « victime » et ce qu'il vit lui plût : malice, luxure, lubricité, désir, envie. Puis le Caporal vit autre chose qui le fit frisonner d'envie : _domination_. C'est ainsi que leur longue nuit de passion ardente et électrisante commença.

 ***CITRON***

N'y tenant plus, Rivaille se pencha rapidement et vint poser ses lèvres habiles sur celles fines de son amant. Ce dernier les mouva délicatement contre celles de son supérieur tout en passant ses mains sur la partie visible du torse de celui-ci. L'homme aux cheveux de jais gémit doucement dans la bouche du brun lorsque celui-ci pinça délicatement l'un de ses tétons entre ses doigts fins.

Avide de plus, Eren prit précautionneusement les hanches de son aîné en coupant le baiser et le fit basculer sur le côté, lui permettant ainsi de dominer entièrement la personne de ses fantasmes. Il embrassa de plus belle son concubin avec fougue et passion, mélangeant leur langue, engageant ainsi un ballet endiablé et humide entre les deux membres mobiles, faisant soupirer ardemment son âme sœur.

Tout en prolongeant cet échange buccal, les mains baladeuses de l'adolescent audacieux vinrent se frayer un chemin sous la chemise de l'adulte, caressant avidement sa musculature prononcé tandis que ledit adulte ne restait par en reste et entreprit d'enlever le tee-shirt de son dominant. Celui-ci l'aida puis retira d'un mouvement précis et empressé la chemise blanche couverte de sueur du Caporal, mettant ainsi son torse à découvert, ce que la jeune recrue ne se lassa pas d'observer avec convoitise et désir. Rivaille rosit quelques peu en se sentant fondre comme neige au soleil sous le regard incendiaire de son amant, une protubérance des plus indiscrète commençant à se former au niveau de son entrejambe.

Excité par l'effet qu'il produisait chez son aîné, l'homme-loup lui caressa les hanches en remontant progressivement vers les deux bourgeons roses qu'il pinça brusquement, provoquant un long frisson et un petit gémissement voluptueux à la victime de cette délicieuse torture, qui perdait, à sa plus grande horreur, toute combativité devant les gestes audacieux, trahissant une excitation non dissimulée, et le visage rond et adorable de son bienfaiteur tout en lui caressant les omoplates.

D'humeur joueuse, Eren tortura longuement les mamelles de l'homme en dessous de lui avec ses doigts, ne se lassant pas d'entendre les soupirs de luxure de son supérieur qui fourrageait ses doigts dans sa crinière brune soyeuse. Soudain, Rivaille plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche, étouffant un long gémissement guttural de pur délectation quand il sentit la langue douce et humide du jeune homme au-dessus de lui lécher sensuellement un à un les deux bourgeons fièrement pointés. L'homme à la coupe militaire eu de plus en plus de mal à résister aux gémissements qui se firent de plus en plus fréquents et de plus en plus indiscrets, faisant ricaner le brun.

Piqué au vif par cette réaction moqueuse de la part de son assaillant dans un tel moment, Rivaille retourna d'un bloc Eren en le maintenant par les épaules tandis que celui-ci restait un peu surprit de cette vive rébellion. Mais le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par un long grognement de délice quand il sentit l'adulte enrober sa bosse obscène dans sa main en souriant de manière provocante. Il se pencha un peu plus vers le visage de Jaeger en lâchant la protubérance, faisant souffler celui-ci de frustration mais il se reprit bien vite quand son supérieur hiérarchique vint masser ses deux oreilles de loup en murmurant :

\- Vengeance pour ce que tu as fait pour Petra …

La réaction de la jeune recrue fut sans appel: il ferma les yeux avec force tout en résistant aux nombreux gémissements qui menaçaient de sortir de sa bouche pincée, la respiration sifflante. Son supérieur, qui plus tôt avait entendu sa subordonnée déblatérer sur la douceur des oreilles du cobaye, reconnut à contre cœur que la jeune femme avait cruellement raison : il avait l'impression de caresser du coton tellement leur texture était souple et douce.

Soudain, Eren se pencha vers la clavicule de l'homme et le mordit, ce qui fit pousser un cri de plaisir et de douleur au masseur. L'adolescent continua sa tâche en suçotant doucement la marque puis marqua encore trois fois la peau pâle de son bienfaiteur. La victime de ce brusque changement de situation gémit fortement puis lâcha les oreilles de loup de son attaquant tandis qu'il enserra la longue queue brune de canidé du demi-titan à l'aide de ses deux mains.

Celui-ci couina d'une voix particulièrement aiguë en retombant sur le lit sur le ventre, son expression faciale crispée de délectation. L'homme aux yeux acier fut un peu surprit de la réaction de son cadet, puis sourit machiavéliquement en actionnant ses main autour de la masse de poil brun soyeuse, serrant puis desserrant l'emprise tout en remontant progressivement vers la base de la queue. Le brun se retourna puis ne cessa de se tordre dans tous les sens sous le plaisir qui l'accablait d'un coup, ses pattes arrières moulinant l'air et ses deux mains interdisant aux divers gémissements sensuels de sortir de sa bouche. L'aîné ne se fatiguait pas de cet effet, ce qui lui provoqua une grande chaleur dans le bas ventre. Puis soudain, il trouva une autre source de plaisir évidente.

Il lâcha soudain la queue de loup et domina à quatre pattes Eren en s'asseyant sur le membre échauffé de l'adolescent, lequel grogna puissamment de volupté. Le Caporal sourit puis se baissa en faisant écarquiller les yeux de son dominé : il ouvrit avec un semblant d'empressement la braguette de la jeune recrue avec ses dents en se reculant, ouvrit le bouton de son pantalon et baissa ce dernier d'un mouvement sec, ses yeux remplis de lubricité plongés dans ceux désireux de sa proie. Il lécha doucement l'importante bosse par-dessus le caleçon noir du plus jeune, le faisant grogner plus fortement tout en se disant que le demi-titan était sacrément bien monté pour un gosse. Mourant d'impatience, Rivaille enleva le sous vêtement du jeune homme jusqu'à ses pattes arrières puis le jeta loin dans la pièce.

Il contempla doucement son soumis, enfin soumis, du moins, pour l'instant : totalement nu, le demi-loup était sublime. Le Caporal chef pouvait voir la limite de ses pattes arrières, poils et peau formant une ligne brune et caramel. Se laissant envahir par son instinct, il se coucha entre ses pattes puis saisit d'une main le membre fièrement tendu du brun, celui-ci soupirant violemment. L'adulte commença par quelques coups de langues et baisers délicats sur la longueur de la virilité de Jaeger, lequel lâchait de multiples bruits tous plus sensuels les uns que les autres, ses yeux cachés par son bras droit, son autre main agrippant fermement les draps. Content de lui plaire et par vengeance pour la jalousie qu'il avait éprouvé vis-à-vis de Petra, Rivaille passa un coup de langue tout autour du gland et puis donna un coup vif sur son extrémité, faisant crisper encore d'avantage l'expression ravagée de dépravation du cadet. Voulant mettre fin à son supplice, l'aîné enfourna difficilement toute la virilité de son amant dans sa bouche en soupirant ardemment.

Eren lâcha un cri rauque en enlevant sa main du drap à présent froissé et la plongea dans la chevelure ébène de l'adulte qui commença de long mouvement de va et viens sur toute la longueur du brun, la caressant étroitement avec sa langue. Ce dernier haletait au fur et à mesure que le Caporal accélérait et prononçait des grognements de plus en plus rauques et puissants.

\- Ri... Rivah … Rivaille … Nhg ! Arrête … Je vais … Hum !...

\- Oui, tu vas quoi, Eren ? Articula de façon provocante le Caporal en remettant le membre tumescent dans sa bouche en allant plus vite, ses yeux fixant inlassablement la victime de sa torture de son regard le plus pervers.

\- Non... Gh ! … Rivah ! … Rivaille … St-stop … supplia en vain l'adolescent au bord de l'implosion.

\- Oh, tu souhaites que j'arrête ? Susurra-t-il en massant ses bourses.

\- Aah! ... Rivaille ... Argh! ... Rih! .. Ngh! Rivaille! Aaaahh!

L'interpellé qui avait anticipé cette fin prévisible sentit le sexe d'Eren pulser sauvagement quand ce dernier se cabra vers Rivaille en appuyant ses deux mains sur la tête de l'homme. Il avala goulûment tout le liquide blanchâtre sans goût de son concubin en fermant les yeux sous la douceur amère de la chose. Aussitôt qu'il libéra la fierté du demi-titan, ce dernier grogna puis plaqua le Caporal sous lui, coupant la respiration de celui-ci.

\- Oi, Eren, intervint l'adulte, soudain peu rassuré par la tournure des événements, qu'est que tu AH ?!

Ledit Eren pour le faire taire l'avait embrassé sauvagement en mordillant la lèvre inférieur de son supérieur tout en enserrant brusquement sa protubérance. Sentant un brasier dévastateur l'envahir et laissant libre cours à sa passion, la demi-bête ôta d'un geste habile le bas de son ancien tortionnaire, faisant soupirer celui-ci d'empressement contre sa bouche occupée par la danse de leur membre tournoyant, formant ainsi un ballet érotique synchronisé.

Décidant de passer aux choses sérieuses, la jeune recrue Jaeger empoigna brusquement le sexe douloureusement gonflé de son aîné en léchant sa gorge, arrachant une plainte tremblante de désir à l'adulte qui ne contrôlait plus rien à son plus grand damne. Le demi-loup vint se mettre à quatre pattes au-dessus de son aîné qui n'était plus qu'un être gémissant et soupirant puis le mordit puissamment à la gorge, faisant perler quelques gouttes carmins le long du cou de sa victime qui subitement avait lâché un cri de douleur et de plaisir mélangés malgré la violence de la morsure.

Enhardi par la réaction du dominé, Eren descendit plus bas en effectuant des baisers tous plus insistants les uns que les autres sur le ventre de celui-ci, le fixant inlassablement de ses deux yeux assombris par l'envie colossale de le faire sien. Il laissa échapper un soupir sulfureux et enleva avec une dextérité sans nom le bas et le sous vêtement de son homme, faisant redoubler les gémissements allant crescendo et qui semblaient ne pas avoir de fin. Rivaille était un peu paniqué, il se laissait faire devant un môme et ressemblait à une marionnette frissonnante de sentiments humides et brûlants, ayant perdu le contrôle de ses gestes.

\- Ahh!

Rivaille lâcha un cri de plaisir sous l'audace de son cadet. Ce dernier avait enfourné la fierté du Caporal-chef dans sa bouche et caressait incessamment l'intimité du plus âgé de ses doigts fourbes. Les gémissements du haut gradé redoublèrent d'intensité quand le plus jeune inséra doucement un premier doigt dans la zone extra-sensible du dominé qui avait la tête en arrière et une pure expression de délice plaquée sur son visage à la peau blanche comme neige, ses mains puissantes posées sur la tête de son bienfaiteur.

Lorsqu'Eren mit un second doigt, son supérieur réprima un gémissement de douleur, trouvant la sensation désagréable et inconfortable. Le dominant le comprit et commença de légers vas-et-viens sur son érection, le détendant presque instantanément. Sentant qu'il se relâchait, le brun le pénétra d'un dernier doigt qui fit grogner de déplaisir l'homme. Le garçon aux yeux envoûtants le laissa s'habituer un peu avant d'actionner ses doigts, déclenchant une véritable symphonie de gémissements érotiques et sensuels venant de l'adulte aux mèches corbeaux. Résistant à sa propre envie et à l'appel pressant de sa dure « expression » gonflée de désir, le jeune homme prit bien soin de préparer l'élu de son cœur quand il entendit faiblement :

\- E ... Ren ...

Lâchant un grognement lubrique, le concerné se pencha jusqu'à l'adulte qui massa ses reins en murmurant d'une voix chevrotante et suintant de délice :

\- Mets …Ngh ! la … dedans …. ah… vite …

Les paroles du supérieur d'Eren eurent l'effet d'un vraie bombe face à celui-ci. Cachant son visage dans le cou de son aîné, le cadet retira vivement ses doigts et se plaça correctement avant de pénétrer lentement son partenaire qui gémit lubriquement pendant tout le moment, provoquant l'effet d'un puisant aphrodisiaque sur le demi-loup qui effectua un premier mouvement, faisant grimacer Rivaille sous la forte douleur qui s'arqua contre Eren toujours logé au creux de son cou.

Le demi-titan patienta quelques instants avant de retenter un mouvement et le son que son amant poussa lui plût, alors il répéta ce geste, puis encore et encore jusqu'à atteindre une cadence assez rapide et puissante. Rivaille gémissait bruyamment à chaque coup de rein dans son intimité et marquait le dos de griffure de son amant qui accélérait pour toute réponse, allongeant la danse passionnée des deux soldats qui n'étaient plus que deux êtres totalement dépendant de ce plaisir qui comblait leur cœur.

Soudain, Rivaille cria en se cambrant, un violent frisson ébranlant l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité de tout son long. Son subordonné esquissa un sourire libidineux dans le cou de la victime du traitement érotique qui se redressa contre tout attente en saisissant les hanches du plus petit, pouvant ainsi l'admirer dans toute sa splendeur. L'espoir de l'humanité se sentit grossir à l'intérieur de celui qu'il contemplait, arrachant au passage aux deux hommes un gémissement incontrôlé cruellement rauque et excitant. L'homme d'un mètre soixante étaient couvert de sueur, ses joues rougies par l'effort de l'acte et l'excitation, ses yeux pétillants de luxure et d'envie et sa bouche quémandait un baiser du demi-titan.

Pour être sûr qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, Eren donna un vif coup de butoir, emportant son compagnon qui cria en se cambrant et en écarquillant les yeux sous cette nouvelle source de plaisir. Le demi-loup augmenta soudain la cadence en pilonnant le point intense de sensations divines et enivrantes, faisant crier le Caporal-chef qui sentait sa voix échapper à son contrôle tandis que le dominant murmurait le nom de son dominé à l'oreille de celui-ci avec un timbre rauque qui coulait sur la conscience de l'adulte, engourdissant encore d'avantage ses sens .

Se sentant à leur limite, les deux hommes s'enlacèrent tandis que le plus grand accélérait dans un dernier effort colossal leur danse passionnée avant qu'ils ne se libèrent, des larmes de plaisir perlant aux coins des yeux. Rivaille se cambra à s'en rompre la colonne vertébrale en hurlant tandis que l'autre se cabra en avant en mordant à sang le pectoral droit de son supérieur tandis qu'un hurlement guttural vibrait dans sa gorge. L'homme aux pupilles anthracite avala l'air à grandes goulées et s'effondra sur les couvertures alors que celui aux iris turquoises se retirait précautionneusement en mettant les draps sur eux, de peur qu'ils n'attrapent froid. Il s'écroula ensuite sur l'adulte musclé puis Morphée leur tendit directement les bras et ils y tombèrent, n'ayant plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit, un sourire béat scotché sur leur visage tranquille.

 ***FIN LEMON***

Eren se réveilla doucement grâce à une caresse sur la joue. Il ouvrit péniblement ses yeux où flamboyaient deux iris que la personne couchée à côté de lui qualifiait de « magnifiques ». Il jeta un coup d'œil à cette personne et sourit tendrement en le prenant dans ses bras en murmurant :

\- Bonjour, _Rivaille_ …

\- Bonjour _gamin._ répondit ledit Rivaille.

\- Je ne suis plus à moitié loup ?

\- Non, en effet …

\- Alors, je pense que je peux le dire …

\- Hmm?

\- Rivaille ?

\- Oui, morveux ?

Eren eu une soudaine envie de rire : malgré la suavité qui découlait de chacun des mots de son supérieur, ces derniers avait un sens plutôt rustres et insultants, mais ledit « gamin » prenait ces appellations comme affectueuses venant du haut gradé, connaissant ses démonstrations de tendresses maladroites, le tout collant avec son caractère.

Rivaille couvait amoureusement des yeux son amant qui se disait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu faire tout ça sans une aide extérieure venant d'une certaine scientifique folle … Il avait réfléchit et avait choisi d'annoncer ce qu'il allait dire en étant dans son état normal, et pas sous une quelconque potion donnant plus de courage et de culot. Il inspira profondément puis articula avec une voix claire et satinée :

 _\- Je t'aime._

 _Trois petits mots._ C'est ce qui est nécessaire pour déclarer sa flamme.

 _Trois petits mots._ Ce sont eux qui font accélérer les battements erratiques de _son_ cœur .

 _Trois petits mots._ Ce sont ces trois petits mots qui libérèrent l'âme enfouie de Rivaille et la guérirent précautionneusement.

 _Trois petits mots._ Ce sont _ses_ paroles qui _le_ firent fondre en pleurant dans _ses_ bras robuste, tel un père consolant son fils.

 _Trois petits mots._ Grâce à eux, Eren fut le remède éternel de Rivaille.

 _Trois petits mots._ Cela ne paraît rien, et pourtant, ce sont eux qui sont à l'origine des plus belles histoires d' _amour._

… _Snif_

Ah, j'en suis fière de celui là !

Premier OS sur Eren et Rivaille ! ^^

Premier lemon également, donc je ne sais pas s'il est convenable … :$

J'ai essayé de faire un truc un peu poétique mais je sais pas si c'est réussi …

La fin, j'avoue, elle est guimauve avec son coulis de niaiserie par-dessus, mais bon, je voulais que ce soit tendre entre ces deux là...

La plupart des Os que j'ai lu sur le EreRi étaient relativement violents … o.O

Personnellement, je trouve que Rivaille à la fin est un peu OOC, mais bon, on va dire que c'est un effet de l'amour et que ça rend notre Caporal préféré tout chose !

Bref, à la prochaine !


End file.
